One Chance
by Zashleyfan2095
Summary: Sparks Fly!
1. The First Try!

"Last period on the last day, man I can't believe summer officially starts tomorrow." Alex excitedly says.

"I know I have a bunch of summer outfits! I can't wait to wear one!" Harper agrees.

"Me too. I have this one graphic tee, it is so cute, and these paint splattered shorts with some black hi-top converse." Alex explained thoroughly.

"I have one with a hate that has a big melting ice pop on it-" Harper was interrupted.

"Alex did you practice the new "thing" Dad gave us?" Justin said being careful since Harper was around.

"Yeah I did." Alex said.

Alex, Justin and Harper walked to their last class of the year.

Justin and Alex met completely out of sight of any friends to meet up and walk home. They talked and Alex seemed out of it.

"What happened Alex?" asked Justin.

"Dean broke up with me because I'm going to Washington. He says he can't work with long distant relationships." Alex started to cry.

"It's okay."

"No it's not, Justin I though he loved me. I mean we have been going out since 10th grade." Alex started to cry more and more. Justin gave Alex a comforting hug. Alex thought the last day was going to be wonderful. When Justin and Alex got home, Alex went straight to her room and cried some more. It was 2:00 in the morning when Justin woke up on the couch to hear sounds of Alex still crying. Justin walked up the stairs and knocked on Alex's door.

"Go away, please!" Alex shouted.

Justin came in anyway, "Don't shout Mom, Dad and Max are sleep."

"What do you want?" Alex sobbed.

"You're still crying over Dean?" Justin asked sitting down on Alex's bed.

"Yeah, you would think somebody loved you after 2 years. Don't you think?" Alex sobbed harder.

Justin laid down next to Alex and tried to comfort her. He rubbed her hair and her back until he thought she was asleep. But then she turned around and laid her lips on Justin's. After about 35 seconds, Justin broke the honor. He fell off the bed and ran out the room into his.

"What the hell was that? I'm feeling like a pedophile kissing my younger sister and liking it. Wait did I just say I liked it. IM CRAZY!"

Justin fell asleep feeling so bad about liking the kiss with Alex. The next morning when Justin walked down the stairs to see Alex sitting at the counter eating cereal, he took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Alex we need to talk about yesterday." Justin tried to say calmly.

"Meet me in my room in five minutes." Alex said dumping the rest of her cereal down the sink. Alex ran to her room and to get gussied up for her brother. Five minutes later there was a knock on Alex's door. She opened to see a frowning Justin. She looked around to see if was safe and pulled him in.

Before he could say anything she started to kiss him. Alex began to pull Justin toward the bed. He fell on top of her. He tried to pull away until he was finally free.

"Look Alex we need to talk." Justin explained.

"I have one thing to say, I felt something that I liked. I know you're my brother and it's kind of weird but I think love conquers weirdness." Alex repeated.

"Love? You kissed me twice and you're in love?" Justin was stunned.

"I always loved you as a brother, I think I've upgraded from that." Alex tried to explain.

"I'm your freaking brother, Alex!" Justin tried not to shout.

"One question Justin, did you feel something you liked?" Alex asked in a seductive voice.

"I felt something, but I'm not sure I liked it Alex." Justin said in a very serious tone.

"That's all I needed because right not I'm going to make you like it." Alex pulled Justin and threw him on the bed. She locked her door and laid on the bed too. She got on top of Justin. She leaned in for a kiss but Justin quickly turned his head. She tried once more and did not succeed. Justin threw Alex off of him and on to the bed.

"Alex I'm not doing this, it's too weird!" He said in the same serious tone. He began to walk out of the room until he was stopped by Alex.

"Justin I'm sorry, I just know I felt something and I wanted to feel it again. Please Justin give me one more chance." Alex begged.

"Alex I don't let somebody kiss me so they can feel something." Justin continued to walk away. Alex didn't try to stop him this time; she just changed into her pajamas and laid down for the rest of the day. She didn't accept any calls not even from Harper. She fell asleep and woke up to a knock on the door. She got up expecting it to be her Mom comforting because she had a bad dream. But it was Justin.

"What?" Alex gave off a rude tone.

"Ok so I realized I did feel something I liked and I want to try it again." Justin said.

Justin let himself into Alex's room and laid on her bed. Alex locked her door and laid on top of him, repeating what she did earlier today. She leaned in for a kiss slowly. This time Justin accepted the kiss and kissed back. Alex's hands made it way to the back of Justin's head and started to play with his hair. Justin's hands rubbed the hem of Alex's shirt. Justin turned over so he was on top. He worked at Alex's bra. He took off his shirt and continued on and kissed her. Alex stopped and started to kiss at Justin's neck. They continued until they were both just in there underwear. They both decided that they should stop there.

They both got dressed and Justin gave Alex one last kiss and walked back to his room. They both fell asleep to the thoughts of eachother.


	2. Pleasure Over Pain!

"Mom can I go to a party with Harper?" Alex asked as she looked through the cabinets for a bag of chips.

"What Time?" Theresa replied.

"7:00 to 12:00" Alex tried to say inaudible.

"No Alex. That is way to late."

"But mom it's the summer time. There is no more school days." Alex tried to explain.

"I know but you have to stay home, because I'm taking Max to your Grandmothers house, then me and your father are going Las Vegas."

"For how long?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"About two weeks, why?" Theresa replied.

"Just asking, because I was wondering what are we going eat?" Alex lied.

"I'm leaving enough money, to get grocery. You know how to cook enough for two weeks." Theresa said writing something down.

"What's that?" Alex asked curiously.

"What you're going to be cooking while were gone." She said finishing the last sentence. Alex looked the paper over and agreed and stuck it up on the refrigerator.

"But I still don't understand why I can't go out?" Alex said still begging.

"You just can't and I will be checking on you guys a lot so don't try sneaking out.

**1 week later.**

Theresa explained everything over to Justin and Alex one more time. Then, she kissed their foreheads and made her way to the car. Jerry soon followed behind, with Max trailing behind. When everybody was gone Alex jumped on to the couch and flipped through the channels. Justin followed behind and sat on the love-seat across from the couch. Alex smiled at Justin trying to give him a idea.

She went upstairs to her room and laid down waiting for her brother to come to her. She waited five minutes until she heard footsteps. Those footsteps seem to walk right past Alex's door.

Alex got up and walked to Justin's room and let herself in.

"Hello?" Alex whispered. She walked to Justin's bedside and looked down. His eyes were gently closed and his hands were spread over the edges of the bed. Alex got frustrated that he just fell asleep on her. She tried to gently move his hand so he wouldn't wake up, she succeeded. She laid beside him and laid one last soft kiss. She got up and began to walk away.

She went downstairs into the layer. She looked around for something to keep her occupied. She found a book with the words I Maghi Migliori Guidano. She picked up the book and opened it. The first thing that Alex noticed was a spell in a different language. "L'amore è un una volta ed una cosa di tempo di vita, dunque gli dà una probabilitá quando lei ha trovato l'idillio giusto." She read it over and over again even though she didn't understand. But she did know the word L'amore it most likely meant love, but she wasn't sure what language. She folded the page and before closing it she wrote down the spell. She then made her way back upstairs.

She saw Justin laying on the love seat once again starring at Family Guy. She jumped on top of him and tried to kiss him. He bobbed his head and threw her off the chair.

"What the hell, Justin!?" Alex scowled.

"I'm not in the mood Alex. I don't feel so well." Justin replied

"Fine Justin." Alex said. She sat on the couch and turned her back towards Justin. She was wondering what he was so sick about.

Alex guessed she had fell asleep because she woke up to see the clock stating it was 5:00 and last time she checked it was 3:50. She got up feeling sweaty and sticky. She turned the air conditioner up and went upstairs to take a shower. When she felt fresh she came back downstairs.

"Justinnnnnn." She teased.

"Yesssssssss." He mocked her.

"Are you okay now, because I feel lonely?" Alex cried

"Yea I guess." Justin replied. Alex got up and got on top of Justin. She grinded a little before leaning in for a kiss. When their lips touched Justin cringed. Alex's lip started to tingle which spread through out her whole body. She grinded a little harder, which turned Justin on. She quickly put her hair in a sloppy ponytail and continued on.

Justin gently placed his hand on Alex's cheek and pulled her in for a harder kiss. He then replaced his hands on back and her grind a little faster and harder. It felt so good to him. He fiddled around his tongue begging for an entrance, which Alex gladly accepted. Alex began to seduce Justin's upper body parts. She pulled off his shirt. Then all of a sudden she got up and walked to the fridge, rambling around inside look for whip cream.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked trying not to sound to desperate.

"Do we have any whip cream?" Alex ignored Justin's question. When the words whip cream rolled off of Alex's tongue, Justin got a big erection.

"Yea but not the one in a can." Justin replied trying to smooth it down. He didn't succeed. Just as Alex was coming back, it got even bigger.

"Whoa Justin!" Alex was surprised. Justin got as red as a batch of red paint. Alex got back on top and leaned in for another kiss but before she could Justin asked, "Why do we need whip cream, I'm already creamy."

"Well I was just trying to have sex like you see in the movies." Alex answered the question.

"SEX!?" Justin shouted.

"Shhhh, we do have neighbors. But yea what else did you think we were going to do?" Alex pondered the thought.

"I thought we were just going to have another make out session like yesterday." Justin answered quickly.

"No Justin, I'm not young anymore. I can't wait any longer, I'm overloaded with lust." Alex managed to say without exploding.

"But Alex, I don't know." Justin said in a unsure voice.

"Please Justin, I need it!" Alex nearly shouted.

"I guess." Justin deliberately agreed. Alex leaned in for a kiss, Justin hesitated but accepted. As the passion started to heat up, they started to strip. Alex was down to her underwear, Justin was too. Justin stared at Alex's bra and slowly unworked it, until it was loose. He hesitated as he pulled it off. Her chest seem to stay in the same place. Before going on he massaged the right breast. Alex let out a groan and began to get horny. She grinded against Justin's what seem to be getting bigger by the second, erection. She groaned at little louder as Justin began to suck on it. Alex grinded as fast and as hard as she could. They both were as horny as they could be. Alex was practically lefted off Justin because of his erection.

Alex pulled down Justin's boxers, which revealed a enlarged-oversized-erected penis. Alex gasped at the sight. She pulled down her last piece of underwear as fast as she could.

"Are you ready?" Justin whispered.

"Yes." Alex replied. Justin quickly reached on to the floor and his hand looked around and found his pants. He reached inside and found a condom.

"Have safe sex, with a latex." Justin repeated.

"You carry around condoms?" Alex asked.

"Just in case." Justin replied. Alex agreed and helped Justin apply the condom. Before doing anything else they made there way upstairs to Justin's room, for more space. This time Alex was beneath Justin. Justin slowly entered himself into Alex. She grunted painfully and Justin hesitated.

"No Justin I'm okay." Alex lied. Alex was in more pain than ever.

"But-" Justin was interrupted.

"Justin just go on." Alex demanded. Justin slowly moved up and down. Alex sheded a few tears and then the tears turned into sobs. But she demanded for Justin to go on. Justin eased the pains with kisses until it felt like pleasure to Alex. She moaned in rushing pleasure.

"Faster Justin." Alex groaned. Justin sped up the pace a little tiny bit til Alex screamed faster as loud as possible. J After about 10 minutes, Justin was going as fast as he could because Alex demanded. It lasted almost over two hours before they stopped. A pair of sweaty kids laid down side by side,fully nude, and kissed on last time before falling asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

**Well that is the second chapter. I hoped you liked it, I will not upload another chapter unless I get at least two reviews.**


End file.
